Revenge
by 2FantasyLover2
Summary: I suck at titles sorry. Harry Potter is fed up with how his 'relatives' treat him, so he decides to take charge. M because I'm paranoid.


A/N: I'm bored right now with nothing to do, so I thought I would write this. I know this isn't to the best of my abilities, but school just started back up and I have a lot of work.

_**"Parseltounge"**_

The day started out as normal. "BOY! Get down here, NOW!"

Harry woke up with a jerk and banged his head on the ceiling. _'Owwww!' _Harry thought as he rubbed his head.

He opened his cupboard door, and walked into the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his usual morning coffee. "You called?" Harry said, trying to be polite and failing.

His uncle started turning the most worrying colors to a as usual and opened his mouth to yell when Aunt Petunia came into the room with Dudley. _'Ah. Right on schedule.'_ "Go to the garden and pull out all of the weeds, or you won't get dinner for a week!" She hissed at him while passing.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered automatically. He went out the backdoor and started working on the garden.

_**"Ah. Your back from the vile Muggle's house I see." **_A snake slithered out from under the weeds. _**"Yes! I'm going to start my plans tonight."**_ Harry smirked evily. _**"As soon as Aunt Petunia and Dudley leave to go to the fair I think I'm going to 'talk' to Uncle Vernon, so he knows his place."**_

Harry and the baby basilisk laughed together. _**"Ooooh, Can I watch?" **_Moris* asked. Harry chuckled and nodded. Moris sighed happily. He slithered up Harry's arm and went around his waist like a belt.

Three hours later Petunia and Dudley were loading the car and getting ready to go. "Diddy, are you ready to go." Aunt Petunia asked Dudley. He nodded bored and jumped in the car; he started making faces at Harry through the window that got Harry rethinking not torturing...I mean 'talking' to Dudley.

While Harry was rethinking and planning his tort...I mean 'talking' session, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were talking about the bane of their existence. Their nephew.

"Are you sure you can handle him Vern?" Petunia asked him worriedly. Vernon just stared at her and said, "Pet, I don't think that the freak can do anything to me. Besides, just to ease your worrying I'll only make him cook dinner, and then I'll stuff him in the cupboard for the rest of the night." She nodded unsure, but Vernon pushed her to the car. Mistake number one.

Vernon took the freak's arm and roughly pulled him in the house. He thought he heard a hiss, but he dismissed it. Mistake number two. "Boy! Go make me dinner." He ordered while he sat himself down in the kitchen.

"No." Harry said calmly. Vernon started to turn purple, and opened his mouth to tell the freak off but was cut off.

"It's time this family learned their place in this household. **I** am the head. **I** hold the most power, and therefore **I** will be served not me serving you pathetic barnyard animals." He stated. His uncle opened his mouth enraged, "Now you listen here Freak! You..." Harry's eyes flashed. "I **WILL** be obeyed." He said sharply, closing his fist causing his uncle's most delicate part to explode.

Vernon started screaming and trying to hold his manly parts when there wasn't anything left to hold. 'Now this. This is how he should be twenty-four seven.' Harry thought with a grin. He saw his uncle passing out from blood loss and tsked. He healed his uncle and stated, "Well, we can't have you passing out. You've still two things to do. One, comprehend that you have no power over me, and I order you around with no mercy. Two. Clean up this mess." He said with a sneer.

Vernon sat up and sniffled. He lowered his head and asked if he may have a glass of water. Harry smirked. "Yes you may. Now clean up this mess, and don't tell anyone this occured. NO ONE!" Vernon nodded and said, "Yes sir." Harry's bloodthirsty smile could have made any Dark Wizard become hot and bothered.

Around two and a half hours later Aunt Petunia and Dudley came home from the fair none the wiser.

Two days later...

Harry was running from the group of oversized, overpathetic, stupid, and useless brawns who were playing the fantastic game of Harry Hunting. Harry meanwhile was trying to find a place he could corner all of them. At long last he found an empty dirty alleyway that was perfect for what he was going to do.

He went into the alley, and the morons really thought they would corner him. 'Not today.' He thought with an evil smile. As soon as the wannabe boxing stars all showed up with bloodthirsty grins, he froze them and watched their faces go to panic and horror with glee.

"So boys, who was gonna corner who in the alley?" He asked already planning thier tort...I mean 'talking' session. They all started crying out and screaming so Harry silenced them. "Now, Now, we can't have that. So today we're going to 'talk' and tomorrow you'll be following my orders around."

Dudley looked scared and disbelieving at the same time. "Really? And how are you gonna manage that freak?" The boys all laughed and Harry smiled breathlessly.

"I'm going to make you wish you listened to your mothers. Haven't you ever heard to never go into random alleyways with other men?" He flicked his wrist and had half go to the other half and started stripping them. Harry then made them strip themselves. They all started to rape each other until they passed out. He then burned into each of their skin a tatoo of Moris rapping himself around a tree.

Moris popped his head out of Harry's shirt and hissed, _**"I love the tatoo idea. Nice touch."**_ Harry smirked and breathed in the scent of blood in the alleyway. _**"Yes I thought so. But you only love the idea more because it's you."**_ Moris licked Harry's cheeck and replied, _**"Of course. I was thinking about something and wasn't sure, but now I am. I am going to be your familiar."**_ Harry sucked in a breath and looked at Moris. _**"Are you sure? It would be an honor for you to be my familiar, but you wouldn't be able to be loyal to anyone that isn't me."**_

Moris sucked in a breath and sighed. _**"I'm sure. We can even do it right here, so they'll think you were part of the attack."**_ Harry thought for a minute then nodded. Moris climbed up Harry's body and bit Harry's upperarm then immediately went and bit the other one. He went back to Harry's waist as Harry began screaming and writhing on the floor. About after two minutes he passed out.

He woke up to see police officers taking the morons to the ambulences. He stood up and one of the officers came over to him. "Son, what happened?" Harry made his eyes go big and looked around. "I don't know. I was running away from them," Harry said pointing to the morons, "and the next thing I know I'm waking up to this." He says waving his arms around.

The officer nodded and walked away. 'Stupid. You let the number one witness and suspect go.' Harry snorted to himself. He sneaked out and went to the Dursley's.

Five days later and one tramatized Dursley was having his birthday party. Uncle Vernon has been giving Harry strange looks which make him suspicious that he knew what Harry did. Harry really didn't care because Vernon was too scared of him to say anything else.

'Now all that's left is Aunt Petunia. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Harry thought while watching a tramatized Dudley opening his presents slowly as if he was expecting them to bite. Which knowing Harry it probably would.

"Uncle Vernon, I think that you should take Dudley to the zoo. Don't you?" Harry said. Vernon looked at him and then Petunia. Harry nodded his head. "Hey Dudders, want to go to the zoo? Just me and you." Dudley nodded with a small smile.

"Good. Put on your new outfit your mother bought you, and put on your new shoes. We'll be gone in five minutes." Uncle Venon said.

He started the car and left. Petunia turned to Harry and snapped, "Go clean the kitchen boy!" Harry snorted and stayed put. His aunt opened her mouth then shut it. "Haven't you noticed Uncle Vernon and Dudley are doing everything I want. They haven't stepped in my way at all, so why do you think you get the privilege to tell me what to do?"

His aunt's eyes flashed and she replied, "What did you do to them you freak!" Harry smiled. "But dear auntie I'm not a freak, I'm a wizard." Petunia gulped and searched for words. "Oh yes Aunt Petunia I know about wizards, Hogwarts, the Ministrey, and how my parents died. I learned all of this from Moris, my familiar. He's also a baby basilisk."

Petunia gasped and fell over on her bum. "You mean you can talk to snakes? Wait...What did you do to Vernon and Dudley?" Harry smiled mirthlessly. "I'm not telling you. What should I do to you?" Harry stood in thought for a couple of minutes until he jumped up with a brilliant smile.

"Ah! I know."

He slowly spread his fingers and watched as his aunt's top layer of skin peel off with glee. His aunt started to scream, so he ripped off another layer. Her eyes red and puffy, and tears were running down her face in streams. He ripped off another layer and stopped when she started screaming.

All of a sudden she stopped making a sound, yet she was still screaming. Harry walked over and gave her a checkup. After all, as a nephew, it's his job to make sure his aunt isn't in any pain what so ever.

He suddenly stood up and started chuckling. The chuckling turned into full blown laughter. After two minutes he quieted down, and looked at Aunt Petunia. "It seems auntie dearest that your vocal chords are damaged. I could fix them, but I won't." He looked at his aunts horrified face and sighed. "But I guess I'll heal your skin back. After all, you gave me a joyous occasion. Not many can do that."

He waved his hand lazily, and all of her skin grew back. He walked into the living room nd watched t.v. for the rest of the day. When Uncle Vernon and Dudley came back, Vernon took one look at Pet's face and shook his head with a sigh.

(Line break)

Two months had passed, but the Dursleys were still trying to get used to the new order of the house. Everytime they snapped back, they got punished. It was very amusing to Harry. Unfortunetly, his aunt and cousin seemed to learn first. His uncle after a few times learned fast enough.

The mail came through the mail slot, and Harry looked at his Hogwarts letter. He slowly smiled, and looked at his relatives. " Listen up! I have a plan. It's going down like this." Harry began to tell his plan to his minions.

(line break)

One week later had a meek, pathetic, coward of a boy going to Diagon Alley with a giant named Hagrid with Moris. Hogwarts never knew what was coming.

**A/N: To be honest, I'm a little creeped out on how torturey this turned out. I'm not really a evil demented girl, but my muse took me and I had to write. I love this story, but I hate the way it was written.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it, or if you hated it. It won't hurt my feelings I promise.**

_***Moris- Greek. Means son of the dark one**_


End file.
